onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 218
Chapter 218 is titled "Why the Log Pose is Spherical". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 32: "We're now open, Hatchi's Takoyaki Stand". Hatchan makes takoyaki while Camie serves it to the hungry villagers. Short Summary In the royal crypt, Nico Robin had lost the will to live when her dream to know about the true history was not realized. But Luffy saved her anyway by taking her away from the crumbling room. As a payback, she asks them to join their crew. Robin is interviewed by the Straw Hats in order to know if their former enemy can become one of their crew. Being a clever woman, she succeeds easily. But this is not the end of the surprises for the crew; a giant ship then suddenly falls from the sky. After recovering from their emotions, Nami realizes that the log pose is pointing up. Long Summary Nico Robin tries convincing the Straw Hats to why she should be on their crew by talking about an incident in the crumbling room in the Alabasta royal palace. She rolled an antidote for Cobra to give to Luffy, who had collapsed from Crocodile's poison after defeating him, expressing hope that Luffy will be able to recover. Cobra then asked her why she lied to Crocodile about what the Poneglyph said, as it actually was about the Pluton and not about Alabasta's history like she claimed. Cobra realized that if she told Crocodile the truth, the Shichibukai's plan would have certainly succeeded. Robin replied that she did not care about Alabasta or any country, and her goal had been to find the poneglyph containing the true history. Robin slumped in defeat that this was all for nothing, despite Cobra's attempts to reassure her. Suddenly, a healed Luffy picked them up and carried them out of the crumbling room. Robin protested for Luffy to leave her because she had nothing left to live for, but Luffy refused. Since Luffy made her carry on with life, Robin claims that she should be a Straw Hat. Luffy agrees, to the shock of his crew. Robin tells the Straw Hats about how she's associated with various villains to protect herself, citing her specialty as assassination. Usopp gets very scared, but Robin distracts Luffy and Chopper by using her devil fruit powers to tickle them. Nami swears to remain on guard against her, until Robin shows her some jewels. With Sanji immediately entranced by Robin and Usopp entranced by Robin's powers, Zoro finds himself the only one on guard. Suddenly, bits of something fall down on the Going Merry, and the crew wonders what it is. It turns out to not be precipitation but rather a full-size galleon falling from the sky. While the Going Merry avoids the falling ship, it is swept by a tidal wave created on impact. Some more pieces of the ship fall down, including a skeleton. While the Straw Hats wonder how this could have happened, Nami finds that the log pose is pointing up, worrying her. However, Robin states that the Log Pose must be pointing to a sky island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The events in Alabasta royal palace's underground after Crocodile's defeat are revealed in a flashback. **Nico Robin gave an antidote for Cobra to use to save Luffy from Crocodile's poison hook. **Robin lied about the contents in the Poneglyph, which was in fact about the ancient weapon Pluton. Her true goal was to find a Poneglyph containing the true history of the world. **After recovering, Luffy saved Cobra and Robin from the crumbling room, despite the latter's protest. *Luffy accepts Robin in his crew. *A giant ship falls from the sky. *A scientist named Willie Gallon is mentioned. *The log pose strangely points up and Robin deduces that it must be poiting towards a Sky Island. *This is the first chapter of the Jaya Arc and the Sky Island Saga. Characters Trivia A One Piece quote is written in this chapter, while the giant ship falls from the sky: "Everything that humans can imagine is a possibility in reality" Physicist Willie Gallon. This physicist is probably invented since there are no references concerning him. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 218 de:〝Logpose〟 ga marui Wake it:Capitolo 218 Category:Volume 24